Song Of Life
by orgncwgrl
Summary: Isabella Swan isn't just a human. With supernatural abilities, this mythical creature is always busy with her kingdom! But when she moves to Forks, Washington to live with her dad she finds something she never thought existed. Love. aka Edward Cullen.....
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Life is complicated. Why is it complicated you ask? Well, I guess the answer is different for each person. It depends on what choices you make in life.

Life is difficult. The future is never certain, and that makes it frustrating. Yes, life is hard, but I guess that maybe it just depends on who you are. Oh, and let's not forget what mostly depends on how you see life:

What you are.

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my life is like no other. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. Now I'm leaving.

My mother Renee, is going to travel with my step-father, Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. Me? I'm going to live with my dad, Charlie in Forks, Washington.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. Right? Wrong.

I am an Auri.


	2. Meeting Me

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1

Meeting Me

Life is complicated. Why is it complicated you ask? Well, I guess the answer is different for each person. It depends on what choices you make in life.

Life is difficult. The future is never certain, and that makes it frustrating. Yes, life is hard, but I guess that maybe it just depends on who you are. Oh, and let's not forget what mostly depends on how you see life:

What you are.

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and my life is like no other. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. Now I'm leaving.

My mother Renee, is going to travel with my step-father, Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. Me? I'm going to live with my dad, Charlie in Forks, Washington.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm just a normal girl with a normal life. Right? Wrong.

I am an Auri.

Okay, so I know what you're thinking again. What's an Auri?

Well, here's my answer: Auri's are really just humans with supernatural abilities. For starters an Auri is really part cat, fairy, and mermaid. But still mostly human.

Once again, I know what you're thinking. Mermaids? Fairies? You've got to be kidding me! This is going to be one of those weird, cheesy, fairytale stories where everything is all a happy ending! Well no, not this story.

Anyways I'll tell you more about that later. I have much, much more to tell you.

An Auri technically has almost every power imaginable and unimaginable. They just don't get them all immediately. It takes years. Centuries. The catch? Like I said 'Auri are really just humans with supernatural abilities' so we're not immortal. We age just like humans. So really no Auri has ever reached their full power. There can only be one or two Auri in the world at a time that can have really, really deadly power. I mean like totally destroy the world in the blink of an eye power. The one(s) that do have this power are named Queen(s) and/or King(s) of all creatures. Mythical and human. The humans just don't know it.

At the moment there are two Queens with the power.

I just so happen to be one of the two Queens.

No, my human family and friends don't know about the Auri, and if I get to keep my way they never will! If my enemies ever found out about them they would be dead in seconds.

Victoria is the name of the second Queen. She's always saying how much stronger I am than her. I always deny it, but really I know I'm much more powerful than her. I'll never admit it aloud though.

A Teller was someone who knows almost everything there'll ever be to know about Auriana's. An Auriana is just what they call Victoria and I. It means Song-Of-Life in Ancient Aurori, the Auri language.

There's only ever been one Teller. He dies two years ago. Before he died he told me that if I let life lead me and tell me where to go I'd be the most power being there's ever been and ever will be.

Since Victoria and I ate choosing to keep our human lives along with our Auri ones we have different names when we are being Queens, as to hide.

Victoria's Auri name is Queen Nighla, and mine is Queen Zina.

Okay, so do you want to know more about me?

If you're already bored with this story then this must not be the story for you. Remember though, this isn't just any story. This I my story! This is the story of me. An Auri. A killer. A life giver. Someone fierce. Someone sweet. Someone strong. Someone gentle. Someone who never wants to fall in love, and believes there's no such thing and true love. Someone who yet dreams of finding their one true love every night. My story is an action, magic, horror, sadness, happiness, and romance all in one! I will tell my story, but will you listen?

Moving on for those who are still reading. Here's a little bit more info on my human life: I love to sing, dance, and play any instrument you can give me. Auri's adore music. We sing to everything. Trees, grass, flowers, water, rocks, everything! It helps keep everything alive.

Now my Auri life is much cooler than mu human one! I actually have four different forms. A human form, an Auri form, a Fairy form, and a mermaid form.

In my human form I'm a human, but can still use magic. Just nothing to powerful or it takes some of my energy. I'm also beautiful in my human form not as beautiful as an Auri or any other beautiful mystical creature, but still more beautiful than a human.

Now my Auri form is a different story. In my Auri form I'm at my most powerful! When creatures speak of an Auriana's beauty they say it's like the sun is coming off of their face. I know this is true, seeing as I go into my Auri form whenever I'm not around humans. When I'm in my Auri form my bones are harder than a vampires, and my skin is stronger than a vampires yet still very soft like a humans. Almost impossible to tear. Almost. If I get angry and I don't fight my instincts I get fangs, kinda. All of my teeth become sharper than a werewolves or vampires and I get those fangs. They sting a bit every time they come out. I think that getting fangs has something to do with me being part cat. I don't know why, I just do.

Now for my Fairy form. In my Fairy form I can fly better and faster than I can in my Auri form, and that's saying something. In my Fairy form I can still use my magic, but it works best when the magic I'm doing had something to do with air. It's also more powerful if I'm in the air. When I'm in my Fairy form I get these beautiful, magnificent wings. They're blue with white lines I go into and purple tints all over them! When fairy form it changes my clothes automatically. I wear this short see through dress that could be a shirt. It zigzags and has little tears and the bottom hem, and under it is dark blue skin tight cloth that hugs my upper body and starts to slant right above my belly button. Then I have an arm hugger on each arm made of the same cloth that goes from right below my shoulder to right above my elbow.

Now for my Mermaid form. My mermaid form is probably my favorite form, besides my Auri form. I get a long, beautiful, blue/silver tail. I have scales that cover my "chest" that are the brightest silver. Victoria's tail is the prettiest shade of red. Most of the normal Auri's only have green tails, but there are the few lucky ones that have other colored tails. Most Auri's love water more than land. That's why Victoria and I's kingdom-Alesmera- is underwater. It's in the deepest part of the ocean. It's in a bubble though. There are special Auri guards at the gate that are trained to get creatures inside the bubble without getting any water on the inside. Once you get inside the bubble to our kingdom there's not more water and you can walk, fly, transport, whatever you want!

Oh, there's another thing I should mention. You see, not all Auri's have powers. Matter of fact, most of them don't! The Auri that do have powers usually don't have very strong powers either.

Which leads us to my personal life.

My hardest life.  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Well guys there you have it! My first real chapter of my first real Twilight FanFic! I already have 4 subscribers that only read just the prologue! That was exciting! So the next chapter is almost half done and should be up tomorrow. The next chapter will be more about her personal life, but I think the chapter after that will actually begin the story. But you won't be able to understand the story if you don't read this chapter and the next. So please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you guys so much! ~orgncwgrl~

p.s. there's also pictures up on my page of what Bella looks like in her Fairy and Mermaid form. Just in the Mermaid form picture prettier colors like the ones I described and on the Fairy one picture the wings a bit bigger. I don't have Victoria's up there yet but they will be!

p.p.s You weren't expecting Victoria to be a good guy were you? Don't worry there'll be a twist that'll be explained in a few chapters….she'll become bad, but not her. She won't become evil, yet she will!!!!! Hopefully that little puzzle will want you to keep reading! *fingers crossed*


	3. My Hardest Life Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-Just the Auri!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE ON BOTTOM!

Chapter 2

My Personal Life

In order to tell you all about my personal life I'm gonna have to explain some stuff first:

You see, Auriana's have three different ways to travel.

We can run (almost faster than a vampire), fly (faster than we can run), swim (of course! Since we do turn in to mermaids), and transport. Our favorite is flying and swimming!

But you see, not all Auri's have powers. Matter of fact, most of them don't!

Over half of the Auri population can run super fast, and all Auri's can swim. But only Auriana's can transport!

Now I can get into the Auri history- My history.

Back before Victoria and I took the throne and became Queens all creatures that new of the Auriana's were afraid of them! There hadn't been an Auriana in two-hundred fifty years, and they didn't know what would happen if one came to rule.

They were afraid that the Auriana(s) would make them slaves and treat them harsh! They decided that at the age of six (before most Auri children can control their powers) each child would be put to a test, and if the child did any other power but running or flying they would be put to death! Many children (that were obviously not the Auriana's) were killed!

Some Auri still had some powers. Like the ability to control an element. Or the ability to cast spells. But, of course, if they showed any signs of these abilities….Well, I think I've made it clear as to what happened to them.

But there was something else that came out of what they were doing…They were weakening the Auri. By destroying anyone with a power, they were slowing killing and cutting out any source of power that the Auri might have. They were slowly making the Auri race more, and more human. But what is an Auri that is like a human? Humans.

Filthy, greedy, creatures that should be killed. Should be wiped off the face of the earth. Creatures that shouldn't even exist!

At least, that's what everyone was taught to believe. Some listened. Some disagreed. Some weren't sure what to believe.

So they say that humans are filthy, greedy, creatures…..But that's exactly what everyone was turning the Auri race into.

Yes, it was a stupid, idiotic, and absurd thing to do…But, then again, no one said that you actually have to be smart to be evil. You just have to be smart if you want to do something evil that you'll actually profit from!

But, anyways...Back to my point, and the history of the Auri.

Now there a group of Auri's called the Freedom Believers who believed that the Aurianas would bring peace to all mythical creatures like they're supposed to. Victoria and I's parents just so happened to be Freedom Believers.

One day when I was five my mother, Eawen, placed a sleeping me on the couch. When she had left room I had started having one of the many nightmares I had begun to have every night. I had begun the thrash and kick at absolutely nothing, but somewhere in the middle of my thrashing I rolled over and off the couch.

My mother came rushing into the room, mahogany colored curls falling into her eyes. She had heard the rush of a wind so loud it sounded like a storm was in the house.

When my mother saw me, floating in the air, facedown and arms spread out wide, she laughed.

Ah…Her beautiful laugh!

Like tinkling bells. Like wind chimes softly chiming in a summer breeze. It was a sound that could make any person stop and look her way. A sound that was just oh-so-perfect for a mother!

"Well just look at you, precious," Eawen had said. "Now how'd you get there, huh?"

My mother strode over to me as I was still in the air, gathered my mahogany curls that had fallen into my face, and tied them in a pony tail at the top of my head.

"There. Now I can see that pretty face of yours, and your beautiful blue eyes."

My mother looked at the stairs, and then looked back at me.

"Eligh!" my mother called. "Eligh, come quick!"

My father ran into the room, coming from downstairs. His chest and face drenched with sweat. Clearly he had been in his fitness room practicing his fighting skills.

My father had been one of the leaders of the Freedom Believers. His 6'6 stance, high cheekbones, broad shoulders, and his clearly muscled stomach made him look like he could defeat anyone, and anything. To any man he looked threatening, but to me he just looked like a big softy that was called my daddy!

"Yes, dear?" Eligh had asked.

"Look at her!" exclaimed Eawen gesturing towards me.

"Ah. Looks to me like somebody's just discovered their ability to fly!"

"So she's going to be a special child. Of course. I always knew she was."

"Of course she is!"

My father came and kneeled down beside me.

"So honey," he said. "How d'ya feel?"

"Umm…W-well I-I-I …Umm," I had stuttered.

"Yes, dearest?" asked my mother.

I had taken a deep breath trying to figure out exactly how I really did feel. Scared? Excited? Hungry…

"Well, I really wanna to get down and play! It's scary up here!" I had said so loud that I almost yelled. "Oh! And I'm really hungry too!"

By this time tears had just started to overflow and fall on the floor.

"Shh. It's alright." My mother had cooed to me. "Well how 'bout you just fly to what you wanna play with."

"How do I do that?"

"Just picture yourself moving forward with the ground moving under you, and going to…Hmm? Well how about you go over to the kitchen chairs and I'll get you a treat."

"A treat? Yum! What kind?"

"Well, I still have some of those larise berry cookies! I know you'll want some of those."

"Larise berries? Mmm!

Larise berries had been my favorite food. They were purple berries that had a red top. They were so sweet, yet not too sweet. If you were to ask me I would've said that they were perfect!

_Think of yourself at the kitchen table, _I had thought to myself.

I concentrated. Hard.

Well, as hard as an almost-six-year-old can, anyways. But, then again, everyone had always said that I was extremely smart and mature for my age.

Kitchen table. Sitting in the chair. Go forward…And just like that I was there, sitting at the kitchen table!

But I hadn't remembered the flying part. _I didn't see the ground move under me, _I thought.

I had scanned the room for my parents. I saw them, standing next to the couch.

My mother's eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly agape. My father's eyes were also wide, but his lips were set in a straight line. His face was covered in what looked like…Confusion? I can remember asking myself why my father would be so confused. He was never confused about anything! Ever.

Then I watched as realization slowly crept onto my fathers face.

"Daddy?" I'd asked, as my father just stared wide-eyed at me. "Did I do something wrong?"

I watched as my father opened and closed his mouth a few times. It was kind of funny to watch. He looked like a goldfish!

My mother looked at my father, and then to me.

"No, sweetie," she said, while walking hurriedly over to me. "Let's just get you those cookies now, shall we?"

"Mmm!" I giggled, happy now.

My mother got her and I some cookies while my father went back downstairs. Probably to his fitness room.

"Mommy," I whispered after my cookies were gone. "I know I made daddy mad. But how did I make him mad by flying to the table?"

"Oh, sweetheart," my mother said. "I told you this already. You didn't make daddy angry at all! It's just…Well, you transported. You didn't fly."

My mother looked at me as if trying to see if I understood.

"Oh, so daddy's angry that I couldn't really fly." I sniffed and blinked trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. "I could try again."

"No, no, sweetheart! He's not angry because you didn't fly! As a matter of fact- He's not angry at all! Just surprised. Now, do something for me Zina. Try to remember all of the bedtime stories I've told you."

"About the Auriana's?"

"Yes."

"Well," I said thinking hard, trying to remember everything. "I know that the Auriana's are the reason we move almost every week. That we love them."

"That's right. Which reminds me: Your father is downstairs right now packing up our bags, so in a while go put all of your clothes into-"

"Into my pink bag, and make sure that they're nicely stacked. I know that, Mommy!"

"Good girl! And while you do that think of the stories. Please?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will. But mama? One time you told me that only Auriana's could transport because they're special. Does that mean that I'm special like the Auriana's too?"

"Yes, my dear. Special. That's what you are. Exactly."

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter 2! So please review and tell me what you think! Reviews motivate me and help me write faster…Promise!!! Oh and at the bottom of the page's from now on I'm gonna have a pronunciation chart for that chapter…..So here it is:

Auri-(or-I [like the way you'd say: Or I can? Just without the 'can'.])

Auriana-(or-ee-ana)

Eawen- (a-uh-when)

Eligh-(ee-lie)

Larise-(lair-ee-s)

There ya go!!


End file.
